Rose, merci Rose
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Dernière lettre de la série des Docteurs à leur compagne. Voici la lettre de Nine à Rose Tyler écrite dans le TARDIS avant sa régénération alors que celle-ci est encore inconsciente; Il y mêle sentiments et explications confuses de la régénération des Seigneurs du Temps.


**« ****Rose Tyler,**

**Je soupire. Est-ce la peine de le dire ? Tu es encore en vie****, tu respires. Et moi, je meurs. Littéralement. Tu m'as tué. Ou plutôt je meurs pour que tu vives. Tu voulais ton Docteur sauf, à l'abri du faux-dieu des Daleks… Je veux Ma Rose Tyler à l'abri, moi aussi. Mais je ne pourrais plus veiller sur toi. Rosa, j'ai honte maintenant de t'avoir ramené chez toi. Je serais mort si tu y étais restée. Et je meure parce que je t'y ai envoyé.**

**Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, les Daleks auraient gagné Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Jamais ! Et tu l'as bien compris, Rose. Merci. Merci pour tout. Tu as mis fin à la Guerre du Temps. Et aussi fin à ma dixième vie… C'est pour toi, ma Rose Tyler, que je meure, que je me sacrifie.**

**Et mourir pour toi est la plus belle des morts dont je pouvais rêver. La plus belle mort que je n'aurais jamais. Alors merci pour ça aussi. Merci. C'est vrai que te remercier pour m'avoir tué, ça fait un peu bizarre… Mais je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Et tu es habituée au bizarre Depuis que tu voyages avec moi en tout cas…**

**Bref, je m'éloigne du vrai sujet de ma lettre. Je ne m'excuserais pas pour le baiser qui t'a sauvé la vie et scellé la fin pour moi de celle-ci. Tu t'es évanouie depuis. Mais tu vas bien, je m'en assure par des coups d'œil à ton corps endormi en même temps que j'écris ceci. Tu vas bien, ma Rosie. Et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. **

**Je vais me régénérer – voilà ça y est : j'y arrive – mais jamais je n'oublierais ce baiser. Je ne voulais pas seulement te sauver la vie. Je voulais aussi t'embrasser et je sais que toi-aussi. Tu le voulais autant que moi. Et ce baiser n'était pas comme un vulgaire bouche à bouche, c'était un échange bref mais passionné entre nos deux êtres… C'est comme cela que je le ressens. C'est comme ça que je m'en souviendrais. Même quand je me serais régénéré.**

**La régénération, donc, je n'en ai toujours pas parlé. Je t'ai dit que je mourais. Et c'est vrai. Je serais certainement mort quand tu te réveilleras, Rosa. Mais je serais toujours là. Je vais me régénérer… C'est une spécificité propre aux Seigneurs du Temps : quand notre corps ne peut plus fonctionner, que nos cœurs cessent de battre, nous nous régénérons au lieu de mourir, c'est-à-dire que toutes les cellules de notre corps se transforment et que tout notre corps change. Physiquement. Et parfois aussi plus ou moins mentalement.**

**Si tu me cherches dans le Tardis avant de lire cette lettre, tu ne me trouveras pas. J'aurais un autre visage. J'espère avec des oreilles moins proéminentes… Et plus agréable à regarder. Plus jeune aussi, ça serait bien… Mais c'est du hasard, une vraie roulette ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi je vais ressembler. Mais nous sommes seuls dans le Tardis. Toi et moi, tu le sauras. Tu me reconnaîtras. **

**Ne crains pas de me savoir différent physiquement, le Docteur sera toujours là, à l'intérieur. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Ma Rose Tyler.**

** Ton Docteur.**

**PS : Si tu savais comme j'ai été touché que tu emploies cet adjectif possessif… Je serais toujours tien, Rose. De tous mes cœurs. »**

Il avait retrouvé cette lettre. Et Rose n'était plus là… Parce qu'il s'était finalement régénéré devant elle, alors qu'elle s'était déjà réveillée, le Docteur avait caché cette lettre à sa compagne. Il l'avait gardée dans ses poches. Tout ce temps où ils avaient voyagé ensemble, il l'avait gardé dans les poches – bien plus grandes à l'extérieur comme le TARDIS – de son long et cher manteau de Joplin.

Et il ne l'avait retrouvée que maintenant. Trop tard. Rose Tyler était partie. Loin de lui, à tout jamais… Piégée dans son nouvel univers, un univers parallèle au sien. C'est lui qui était vraiment pris au piège, loin d'elle ! Si seulement il avait retrouvé cette lettre avant, si seulement il la lui avait fait lire ! Sa précédente incarnation était bien plus douée que lui pour parler de sentiments. Lui, il n'avait même pas pu répondre à Rose que lui-aussi l'aimait.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire « je t'aime ». Et c'était fini, maintenant. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le lui dire. Et il n'aurait que cette lettre pour s'en souvenir.


End file.
